Say I Love You
by My.aN CloudS
Summary: /CHAPTER 3 UPDATE/ Siwon mulai menyadari perasaannya. . "Hyung. Aku merasakan degup jantungmu juga terasa begitu cepat. Apa mungkin kita berjodoh ne?". . Namun ternyata . . "Aku jatuh cinta pada Teukie hyung."/ WONTEUK STORY/
1. What's this feeling?

Say I Love You

.

.

Chapter 1 – What's this feeling?

.

Pairing : Leeteuk (Super Junior), Siwon (Super Junior)

..

Rated : K+

...

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort *Gayakin*

...

Disclaimer : Leeteuk sama Siwon itu punya ELF. Tapi cerita ini punya Myn looh!

...

Summary : Cinta, itu indah. Benar? Namun cinta tak akan lagi indah jika salah satunya tak merasakan cintanya. . "Ne hyung. Aku mencintai Kibum." Atau jika salah satunya tidak menyadari cintanya. "Aku mencintainya?" Namun siapa yang tau, seiring berjalannya waktu mereka akan menemukan kembali keindahan dari sebuah kata yang bernama cinta. /BL! Typo(s)! OOC!/ WONTEUK STORIES/

...

Warning : YAOI, TYPOS, GEJE, ANEH, Bikin muntah, Cerita nggak pas ama judulnya, Ide Pasaran, dan warning–warning lainnya (?).

...

Note : Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk chingu tercinta **FiiAngelself **yang udah request semenjak jaman-jaman (?) **Are You My Sungie?** Mian baru publish sekarang chingu *hug*.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

**SAY I LOVE YOU**

.

.

.

**TIK..TIK..TIK..TIK**

Leeteuk menggoyangkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, mengikuti irama jarum jam yang terus berdetik tanpa henti. Sepasang manik indah itu menatap polos jam dinding yang tergantung manis didinding ruang tamu.

"Jam 9." Bibir tipis merona itu terbuka, berucap dengan suara yang begitu merdu nan indah. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya terbuai. "Tega sekali mereka meninggalkanku sendiri." Dan wajah cantik itu pun tertekuk, merajuk dengan pipinya mengembung dan bibirnya mengerucut dengan begitu lucu.

"Aku kan kesal." Dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk Ia menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya pada lantai putih dibawahnya. Mungkin berharap bahwa lantai putih tak bersalah itu adalah wajah para dongsaengnya yang sudah begitu jahat meninggalkannya sendirian di dorm besar ini. Tapi sepertinya Leeteuk bukan tipe namja seperti itu, wajah malaikatnya menggambarkan kelembutan tiada tara.

**CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka, dengan semangat Leeteuk menoleh untuk menemukan siapa gerangan dongsaengnya yang telah pulang. Dan dilihatnya sosok namja tampan bertubuh tegap nan atletis tengah melepas sepatunya. "Wonnie~" Namja cantik itu menghampiri Siwon, dongsaengnya. Pura-pura kesal, Leeteuk pun membuang wajahnya kearah lain begitu Siwon menoleh kearahnya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat hyung tertuanya bersikap begitu kekanakan. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut kecokelatan Leeteuk gemas. "Ada apa hyungie?" Tanyanya tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya yang tampan, membuat sepasang dimple yang menghiasi wajahnya itu tetap bertahan dan menambah kadar ketampanannya.

Namja cantik bermarga Park itu menoleh, kedua maniknya berbinar menatap Siwon yang begitu tampan tersenyum padanya. Namun mengingat aksi ngambeknya, Leeteuk pun kembali membuang wajahnya. "Tidak tahu!"

"Hng?" Tangan kekar itu berhenti mengacak rambut Leeteuk, namun tetap mempertahankannya diatas kepala sang hyung cantik. "Kau marah padaku hyung?"

"Ne!"

Namja Choi itu terkekeh, "Kalau hyung marah, sebaiknya aku pergi lagi ne?"

Leeteuk melotot, Ia segera menahan pinggang Siwon, mencegah agar namja tampan itu tidak melangkah lebih jauh. "Kya! Andwae! Tetap disini Wonnie, plisss." Bujuknya dengan puppy eyes yang mampu meluluhkan siapapun, begitupula dengan Siwon. Mana mungkin Ia tidak luluh dengan tatapan hyungnya yang benar-benar memelas itu? Selain itu, wajah cantiknya yang memerah menahan tangis makin membuatnya tak tega. Hingga akhirnya Siwon kembali berbalik, berhadapan dengan hyung tertuanya yang masih setia memeluk pinggangnya –menahannya agar tidak pergi- .

"Tapi bukankah hyung marah padaku?" Senyum jahil tercetak jelas diwajah tampan itu, membuat Leeteuk sedikit merona dibuatnya. "E-Eung ne! Ta-Tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Jadi Wonnie jangan pergi lagi." Jawabnya sedikit terbata. Degup jantung yang tidak beraturan membuatnya gugup, terlihat jelas terukir diwajah elok nan rupawannya yang sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah. Asal dengan satu syarat!" Alis cantik itu terangkat begitu telinganya mendengar sahutan dongsaengnya yang begitu tampan, benarkah Siwon meminta?

"Syarat apa?"

"Hyung harus temani aku dibalkon, aku ingin bercerita."

**DEG**

Jantung itu kembali berdegup dengan kencang, wajahnya yang memang memiliki rona alami itu makin memerah begitu mendengar ucapan Siwon tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa namja tampan itu percaya padanya. Apalagi begitu lengannya ditarik dengan lembut, Ia benar-benar merasa aman dan terlindungi oleh tubuh kekar itu.

'_Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya, Tuhan?' _

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

**CKLEK**

Pintu kaca itu terbuka, sosok tampan terlihat dari balik sana. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan lain yang tampak lebih mungil dan lentik, sang empunya yang merupakan sosok cantik tampak malu-malu berjalan dibelakang sosok tampan itu.

"Segar.." Siwon, sosok tampan itu melepas genggamannya dari tangan Leeteuk, sosok cantik yang masih terlihat malu-malu itu. "..Benarkan hyung?"

Leeteuk mengangguk, mengulas senyum dibibir tipis yang begitu merona itu. Juga mengulas lesung pipi yang tampak manis, sangat cocok dengan senyum malaikat juga wajah lembut dan surai kecokelatan yang begitu halus. "Benar Wonnie."

"Kau mau cerita apa Wonnie?" Siwon menoleh, Ia menepuk dahinya pelan. Untung saja Leeteuk mengingatkannya, jika tidak mungkin Ia lupa tujuan awalnya kesini. Alam benar-benar membuatnya lupa akan segala hal.

"Hmm. Sebenarnya ini rahasia hyung, tapi aku akan menceritakan ini pada hyung. Hanya pada hyung."

Dahi Leeteuk berkerut mendengar ucapan Siwon. Serahasia itukah? Pikirnya. Namun didalam lubuk hatinya, namja malaikat itu merasa senang. Ternyata benar, Siwon mempercayainya.

"Ceritakan saja Wonnie, rahasiamu akan hyung rahasiakan juga." Jawabnya dengan nada juga senyum lembut. Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, sama sekali. Perasaan canggung meliputinya, melihat senyum lembut yang terpatri indah diwajah Leeteuk yang memang sangat indah membuat perasaannya sedikit tak karuan. Mungkin karena aku terlalu menganggumi Leeteuk hyung, begitulah isi pikirannya.

"A-Aku bingung mau memulai darimana, hyung." Leeteuk mempoutkan bibir meronanya, membuat wajahnya yang semula begitu lembut dan keibuan itu kini terlihat imut nan aegyo seperti Sungmin, dongsaengnya yang begitu imut namun manly. Aneh bukan? Eh? Bukan, bukan! Bukan Sungmin yang aneh, dongsaengnya itu memang imut namun kekuatannya tak bisa diremehkan. Yang aneh itu Leeteuklah sendiri. Namja cantik itu bisa menjadi lembut dan keibuan, juga bisa imut dan manis seperti uke incaran semua seme. Benar-benar!

"Katakan saja Wonnie, jangan sungkan~"

"Begini hyung.." Tatapan Siwon berubah serius. Leeteuk terperangah dibuatnya, namun dengan segera dilenyapkannya pikirannya itu. Ia harus fokus! "..Sebenarnya aku ini gay hyung."

"Be-Benarkah?"

Namja Choi itu mengangguk kecil, seraya mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit hitam malam yang terlihat indah dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan disekelilingnya. "Awalnya aku normal, seperti namja pada biasanya. Namun 'dia' telah merubahku hyung. 'Dia' dengan wajahnya yang begitu rupawan dan lembut, membuat hatiku berdebar. Juga 'dia' dengan kepribadian yang membuatku nyaman didekatnya." Ia melanjutkan ceritanya. Senyum mulai menghiasi wajah tampan itu lagi begitu otaknya mengingat sosok 'dia'.

**DEG**

Lagi-lagi, jantung Leeteuk berdegup kencang. Mendengar ucapan Siwon tadi, entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit menghangat, namun disisi lain ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya. Pertanda apakah ini? Pikirnya bingung. Dengan tangan halus yang tanpa sadar menyentuh dadanya sendiri sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, Leeteuk mulai bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_Apakah mungkin orang yang Wonnie maksud adalah aku?'_, _'Tapi bagaimana jika itu bukan aku?'_,_ 'Dan kenapa perasaanku menjadi berdebar seperti ini? Seperti takut akan jawaban Wonnie nanti.' _

"-ki hyung? Teukie hyung?"

"Eh? Ne Wonnie?" Namja berparas malaikat itu terperanjat begitu mendengar pangilan dari seseorang yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Siwon terkekeh, kembali Ia menatap langit namun beberapa detik kemudian segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah cantik Leeteuk. "Hyung sedang memikirkan apa? Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal? Ceritakan padaku hyung!"

"Hng.. Aniya!" Leeteuk menggeleng lucu. "Siapa namja yang kau maksud itu Wonnie? Kalau hyung boleh tau." Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sedikit menyudutkannya.

"Dia.." Siwon tersenyum sambil menarik jemari lentik Leeteuk, menggenggamnya erat sembari mulai memejamkan matanya. "Dia adalah namja yang hebat. Meskipun tampak lemah dari luar, namun Ia begitu kuat dan tak terduga dari dalam. Selain itu, parasnya yang begitu cantik dan lembut berhasil membuat duniaku teralihkan." Jawabnya sambil mulai membuka kedua matanya, maniknya menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan lembut. "Dia juga sangat lucu, juga manis."

**DEG**

Oh sungguh! Wajah cantik itu begitu merona dan memerah. Tatapan Siwon benar-benar sudah membuat otaknya tak berfungsi, sel-sel tubuhnya lumpuh seketika. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah terdiam dan terpaku menatap wajah tampan yang kini juga terdiam menatapnya balik.

"Kau tau siapa dia hyung?" Tanya Siwon. Leeteuk sontak menggeleng, gerakan yang terbilang cepat itu membuat namja Choi itu terkekeh dan kembali mengacak rambut kecokelatan milik leadernya itu. "Tadi sudah kuberi banyak clue hyung."

"T-Tapi aku tidak tau Wonnie."

"Hahaha.." Dengan gemas, dicubitnya hidung mancung sosok ibu Super Junior itu. "Kau benar-benar polos hyung. Baiklah kuberi beberapa clue lagi."

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Seakan-akan tengah berlari maraton, jantung Leeteuk berdegup begitu kencang, lebih kencang dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya. Perasaan takut mulai muncul di benaknya, akankah Ia siap menerima jika namja yang dimaksud itu bukan dia?

"Dia keluarga kita hyung. Member Super Junior.."

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis Leeteuk, turun menuruni lekukan wajahnya yang begitu sempurna.

"..Dia lebih pendek dibandingkan dengaku hyung.."

Maniknya bergerak gelisah, otaknya memproses nama-nama dongsaengnya yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek dibandingkan dongsaeng tampannya itu.

"..Pipinya sedikit gembil hyung.."

Pipi gembil? Oke! Sungmin, Yesung, Donghae, dan.. Dia sendiri? Oh God!

"..Dan oh hyung! Kulitnya putih, seputih susu! Benar-benar menganggumkan.."

**GLEK**

Namja cantik itu menegup salivanya susah, wajah malaikatnya benar-benar tampak dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"..Kau tau siapa dia hyung?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah mengakhiri cluenya.

Sosok ibu Super Junior itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Err.. Yesungie?" Tebaknya dengan nada ragu.

Siwon tertawa, dengan gemas disentilnya dahi Leeteuk. Tidak sopan sih, namun entah kenapa Siwon sangat suka melakukan ini. Hyung tertuanya itu tampak seperti dongsaeng baginya.

"Wae?"

"Mana mungkin Yesungie hyung, hyung." Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bisa habis dikuliti Kyuhyun aku." Ucapnya sedikit brigidik.

"Sungminnie?" Siwon kembali menggeleng. "Minnie hyung itu tipe seme hyung, meskipun aku akui Minnie hyung memang manis. Tapi Minnie hyung itu seme Wookie-ah kan?" Benar juga, Leeteuk baru ingat! Sungmin itu seme. Seme dari si mungil Wookie.

"Hae?"

"Bukaaan hyuuuung!" Leeteuk sedikit terperanjat begitu Siwon sedikit berteriak. "Masa hyung tidak tau sih?"

"M-Mian, hyung tiak tau Wonnie." Ucapnya lirih dengan kepala sedikit ditundukan. Siwon tersenyum, jemarinya terulur kearah dagu lancip namja indah itu, mengangkatnya untuk menatap wajahnya secara langsung.

"Dia itu.."

Bibir Leeteuk bergetar, bibir yang semula merona manis itu sedikit terlihat pucat, efek terlalu tegang.

"..Kibummie."

"Ne?" Refleks, ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir tipis Leeteuk. "Kibummie?" Ulangnya.

"Ne hyung. Aku mencintai Kibum."

**DEG**

**DEG**

Kedua manik itu menatap kosong wajah tampan yang terlihat makin tampan dengan senyuman yang mengiasi wajahnya. Degupan kencang terasa begitu jelas, bukan degupan yang sedari tadi mengiringinya. Melainkan degupan menyakitkan yang benar-benar memilukan.

Bagai racun yang amat mematikan, rasa sakit yang mengiringi degupan jantungnya itu mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya melemas, matanya mulai buram oleh cairan bening yang mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Sakit, dan.. Sesak. Siapapun! Kumohon, tolong namja cantik ini. Sungguh terlihat menyakitkan.

Dengan bibir bergetar, Leeteuk mulai menyuarakan suaranya. Meskipun hanya suara sendu nan paraulah yang terdengar. "Wonnie.. Hyung kedalam dulu."

**TAP**

**TAP**

Akhirnya air mata yang sudah sedari tadi ditahannya pun runtuh. Mengalir, membasahi setiap jengkal pipi halus nan putih namja cantik bak malaikat itu. Isakan mulai terdengar seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang terbilang lebar.

**BRUK**

"A-Ah! Hyung?" Yesung meringis saat merasakan kepalanya bertabrakan dengan bahu seseorang, dilihatnya seseorang itu adalah hyung tertuanya, leader kesayangannya. Dahinya berkerut melihat wajah cantik hyungnya terlihat basah oleh air mata.

"Ada apa hyung?" Bukannya menjawab, Leeteuk malah meneruskan perjalanannya. Berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kamarnya, tak dihiraukannya panggilan Yesung yang terdengar mencemaskan dirinya. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah ketenangan untuk menyurahkan perasaan dan air matanya.

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

"H-Hiks.. Won-Wonnie.."

Sesosok namja cantik tengah berlutut ditepi tempat tidurnya, wajah cantiknya tersembunyi dibalik kedua tangannya yang ditelungkupkan. Membuat isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar memilukan itu sedikit teredam. Bahu kecilnya tampak bergetar sesekali.

Ia sakit, marah, sedih dan..bingung?

Ya, Ia bingung. Kenapa Ia sesedih ini? Kenapa Ia rela menangis mengeluarkan air matanya? Hanya demi sosok Choi Siwon?

Dia bukan siapa-siapanya bukan?

Kepala namja cantik itu terangkat. Tampaklah wajah malaikat yang kini basah dan ternodai oleh air mata, membuat pancaran sinar diwajahnya itu sirna seketika. "A-Apa yang kupikirkan?" Ucapnya terdengar seperti gumaman yang begitu lirih.

"Ke-Kenapa aku sesedih ini?" Lagi, bibirnya berucap dengan getaran. "Bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena dongsaengku telah menemukan cintanya?"

Sedetik kemudian malaikat cantik itu kembali menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan kembali kecantikan parasnya dalam-dalam. "Tapi ini begitu sakit." Suara itu, lirih makin lirih dan hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan belaka.

"A-Aku tidak boleh begini. Ne! Aku t-tidak boleh seperti- Hiks.."

Ucapan yang semula terdengar semangat itu pun makin mengecil, diakhiri dengan isakan yang akhirnya kembali terdengar. Sungguh! Isakan yang terdengar itu bukanlah isakan belaka, isakan itu lebih terdengar menyakitkan, seperti melody yang mengiris hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Hiks.. A-Aku egois! A-Aku jahat!" Kedua tangannya mengepal, mulai memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak itu.

**TOK TOK**

Pergerakannya terhenti begitu mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Tidak, Ia tidak berhalusinasi. Ia yakin bahwa telinganya masih berfungsi dengan jelas, meskipun tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya yang tengah kalut.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Leeteuk mundur seketika, otaknya blank. Hitam dimana-mana, Ia tak dapat berpikir jernih. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah hitam dan sebuah nama.

Choi Siwon.

Tidak! Jangan bilang bahwa itu adalah Siwon! Siwon yang sudah menyadari gelagatnya yang memang aneh dan meminta penjelasannya. Dan bagaimana jika Siwon sudah mengetahui arti dari gelagat itu? Apakah nanti dongsaeng tampannya itu akan membencinya? Oh tidak! Bagaimanapun juga Ia tak bisa hidup tenang tanpa melihat sosok Siwon! Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya! Ia harus melarikan diri dari sini-

"Teukie hyung? Gwaenchanayo? Buka pintunya hyung! Ini aku Yesung!"

**PYAAR!**

Pikiran-pikiran aneh Leeteuk itu buyar seketika setelah mendengar suara barithone yang terdengar lembut dari luar kamarnya. Bayangan-bayangan Siwon memudar, warna hitam sudah menghilang dari pikirannya. Ia sudah bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Sungie?"

Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba menyadarkan pikirannya yang sempat blank. Dengan cepat Ia menghampiri pintu kamarnya, menyentuh kenop pintu. Namun..

**DEG**

Apa Ia harus membuka pintunya? Pikirnya kalut.

Kristal bening itu kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, menuruni lekuk pipi halusnya dengan perlahan. "Hik.." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, tak ingin isakannya terdengar sampai keluar dan didengar oleh dongsaeng bersuara emasnya itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan bibirnya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah segar karena terlalu kuat bergesekan dengan gigi-giginya.

"Teukie hyung! Buka pintunya! Hyungie! Biarkan Sungie masuk hyung."

Suara barithone itu terdengar lagi, nada khawatir kembali terdengar. Leeteuk mencengkram kenop pintu berwarna hitam itu, mencengkramnya keras hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya masih setia digigitnya.

"Hyung.. Jebal-"

**CKLEK**

Entah kenapa dan ada apa, Leeteuk akhirnya memberanikan diri memutar kenop pintu itu. Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja manis tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena wajah manisnya yang terlihat bingung itu terganti oleh tatapan terkejut. "Hyung!"

Didorongnya tubuh Leeteuk pelan, Ia segera menutup dan mengunci pintunya kembali. Masa bodoh dengan member lain yang akan mencari mereka, yang Ia pikirkan sekarang adalah sosok leader kesayangannya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya simanis Yesung setelah mereka duduk diatas kasur Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab, Ia hanya menggeleng sembari memainkan sprei putih yang menutupi kasurnya. Yesung menghela nafasn, jujur Ia bingung dengan kondisi leadernya sekarang. Tak biasanya Leeteuk seperti ini, agak manja dan sangat rapuh.

"Hyung bisa bercerita padaku, aku ini dongsaengmu kan hyung?" Namja Kim itu kembali meyakinkan Leeteuk. Kedua bola mata Leeteuk menatap intens dongsaengnya, lebih tepatnya kedalam matanya. Ia bisa menemukan kesungguhan dibalik binar cerah mata kelam itu.

Helaan nafas pun terdengar dari bibir merona itu, "Hyung bingung." Akhirnya Ia bercerita.

"Perasaan apa yang hinggap disini.." Tangannya menyentuh tepat didadanya, membuat Yesung sedikit terkejut namun tetap terdiam. "..Rasanya sakit, sesak dan tercabik-cabik."

"Namun hyung tidak bisa memungkirinya, bahwa hyung merasa senang, malu dan berdebar setiap berada didekatnya." Lanjutnya dengan nada lirih dan kepala ditundukan. Menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah kembali menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Hyung.." Suara barithone Yesung terdengar. "..Kau jatuh cinta?"

**DEG**

"Aku mencintainya?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Gimana chingu? Ga dapet ya feelnya? Iya nih, Myn itu emang engga jago *emanglokataayam?* bikin fanfic yang sad sad gitu. Tapi demi chingudeul sekalian Myn berusaha bikin, yaa walaupun hasilnya jadi amburadul gitu ('_'7)

.

Dan untuk **FiiAngelself**. Gimana chingu? Mian Myn baru publish sekarang. Koneksi internet Myn bermasalah chingu, jadilah fic ini mendekam (?) dipenjara file laptop Myn. Tapi sekarang berkat doa doa (?) dan semangat dari riview chingu akhirnya fanfic ini bisa bebas juga di FFN.

.

Nah untuk semua chingudeul yang udah baca fanfic ini, mohon riview yaa.. Keep reading juga *kiss chingu satu-satu*


	2. Why Does It So Hurt?

Say I Love You

.

.

Chapter 2 – Why Does It So Hurt?

.

Pairing : Leeteuk (Super Junior), Siwon (Super Junior)

..

Rated : K+

...

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort *Gayakin*

...

Disclaimer : Leeteuk sama Siwon itu punya ELF. Tapi cerita ini punya Myn looh!

...

Summary : Cinta, itu indah. Benar? Namun cinta tak akan lagi indah jika salah satunya tak merasakan cintanya. . "Ne hyung. Aku mencintai Kibum." Atau jika salah satunya tidak menyadari cintanya. "Aku mencintainya?" Namun siapa yang tau, seiring berjalannya waktu mereka akan menemukan kembali keindahan dari sebuah kata yang bernama cinta. /BL! Typo(s)! OOC!/ WONTEUK STORIES/

...

Warning : YAOI, TYPOS, GEJE, ANEH, Bikin muntah, Cerita nggak pas ama judulnya, Ide Pasaran, dan warning–warning lainnya (?).

...

Note : Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk chingu tercinta **FiiAngelself **yang udah berganti pen name menjadi **Angelika Park**. Dan juga chingu tercinta **TM**, mian chapter 1 ngga disebutin.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

**SAY I LOVE YOU**

.

.

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Hyung.." _

"_..Kau jatuh cinta?"_

_**DEG**_

"_Aku mencintainya?" _

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

Leeteuk terperangah. Apa ini bisa dikatakan cinta? Kenapa Ia tak menyadarinya?

"Hyung.." Suara Yesung kembali terdengar, seiring dengan usapan penuh kasih sayang dipunggung tangannya. "..Akui saja hyung, jangan berbohong pada dirimu."

Wajah cantik Leeteuk berubah sendu, tatapannya pun berubah kosong. "Hyung tidak boleh mencintainya Sungie." Gumamnya dengan suara yang kelewat lirih. Namun Yesung dapat mendengarnya, tanpa berpikir panjang dibawanya tubuh Leeteuk yang memang lebih besar dibanding tubuh mungilnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajah leader cantik itu kedalam dadanya.

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkannya?" Tanyanya dengan berbisik.

"Dia mencintai orang lain Sungie, aku harus merelakannya."

Mendadak kedua manik kelam Yesung kehilangan binar sinarnya. _'Bagaimana bisa?'_

"Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, meskipun aku harus kehilangan kebahagiaanku." Lanjut Leeteuk seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, dan mulai melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung sang dongsaeng yang entah kenapa mendadak terdiam.

"Katakan padanya hyung. Kumohon, katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya." Bisik Yesung, membuat Leeteuk seketika membulatkan matanya. "Kau harus bahagia hyung. Kau tak boleh seperti...aku."

**DEG**

Bibir Leeteuk bergetar. Sekelebat memory tentang kisah Yesung berputar diotaknya, kisah tragis yang harus diakhiri dengan hilangnya kebahagiaan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Apakah Ia akan seperti itu juga jika merelakan Siwon?

"Sungie.. Aku-"

"Jebal hyung."

Sungguh! Leeteuk benar-benar dalam kebimbangan sekarang. Satu sisi Ia ingin mengikuti saran Yesung, tapi disatu sisi Ia tak ingin menyakiti dongsaengnya. "Hyung tak bisa Sungie.." Ditegakannya tubuh ramping yang terlihat rapuh itu. "..Hyung tak bisa melakukan itu. Hyung tak ingin membuatnya bersedih."

Yesung terdiam, senyum miris tercetak jelas dibibir mungilnya. "Aku tau kau pasti tidak bisa melakukannya hyung, tapi pikirkan ini baik-baik."

Namja cantik bermarga Park itu tersenyum lembut, diulurkannya tangan halusnya kearah dongsaeng manisnya. Menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. "Hyung akan memikirkannya."

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

Dibalkon, terlihat Siwon tengah berdiri dengan tubuh tersandar pada tembok putih dibelakangnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, membuat wajah tampannya itu terlihat makin tampan dan tegas dengan surai hitam pendeknya. "Teukie hyung.. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian dimana Ia tengah berbicara dengan Leeteuk. Semula wajah cantik hyungnya itu terlihat senang dan berseri. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja wajah cantik itu terlihat sedih dan terluka. Apa itu kesalahannya? Oh Tuhan! Jika itu memang kesalahannya, hukum saja Ia Tuhan. Ia rela dihukum apapun demi melihat senyuman dan kebahagiaan diwajah hyungnya yang cantik itu. Sungguh!

"Arghh.." Namja Choi itu menggeram. "Teukie hyung mianhae."

"Meminta maaf untuk apa, Siwon hyung?" Sebuah suara menimpali ucapan Siwon. Sontak namja tampan itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada pintu masuk balkon.

**DEG**

Itu Kibum, pujaan hatinya.

Kibum melangkah anggun kearah Siwon yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. "Memang apa yang hyung lakukan pada Teukie hyung?" Tanyanya dengan wajah datar khasnya. Yah meskipun terlihat tak peduli, namun sebenarnya Kibum begitu peduli pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk adalah hyung kesayangannya jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Mollayo.. Tadi aku sempat berbicara dengannya, namun Ia langsung pergi dengan wajah sendu yang membuatku sakit. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud, Bummie."

Namja berjulukan pangeran es itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Membicarakan apa hyung?"

Eh! Oh!

"Tidak, hanya masalah sepele." Jawab Siwon cepat. Hey! Tak mungkin Ia mengakuinya sekarang bukan? Leeteuk sedang bersedih, dan jika Ia mengakuinya sekarang sama saja Ia bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan hyung kesayangannya sendiri. Lagi pula Ia yakin, Kibum tidak akan menerimanya jika Ia menyatakannya sekarang.

"Oh begitu." Kibum menundukan kepalanya, menatap lantai yang diinjaknya dengan intens. "Kuharap Teukie hyung tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah cantiknya itu bersedih." Ucapnya, terdengar lirih dan parau.

"Kibummie-"

"Karena itu membuatku juga ikut merasakan kesedihannya."

**DEG**

Sebegitu perhatiannya kah Kibum pada Leeteuk? Tidak! Siwon tidak cemburu atau apa. Justru Siwon merasa bersalah pada Leeteuk, ini semua karenanya 'kan? Meskipun Ia tak tau dimana letak kesalahannya, tapi tetap saja ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Mianhae Kibummie."

Kibum menoleh kearah Siwon. Dikembangkannya senyum mautnya pada sang hyung, membuat wajahnya makin terlihat cantik bak putri raja yang begitu anggun. "Bukan salahmu hyung. Kajja! Kita kedalam, disini dingin." Ajaknya seraya berjalan mendahului namja tampan yang kini tengah memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan penuh arti hingga punggung itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Dahi namja tampan itu berkerut, "Aku mencintainya kan? Tapi kenapa rasa ini terasa berbeda?" Gumamnya lirih, dengan jemari yang memijat pelipisnya. "Apa mungkin aku-"

"Ada apa hyung? Ayo cepat masuk." Mendengar panggilan dari sang pemilik killer smile, Siwon pun segera beranjak meninggalkan balkon. Berjalan dengan langkah tegap nan tegas kearah pintu. Dilihatnya Kibum tengah berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Wonnie hyung-"

"Ani Bummie, gwaenchana." Potong Siwon cepat, seakan tahu apa yang akan terlontar dari bibir cherry Kibum.

Kibum mencibir, "Memang kau tau apa yang akan kukatakan hyung?"

"Hahaha.." Dengan gemas Siwon mengacak surai hitam Kibum.

**CKLEK**

Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu kamar Leeteuk terbuka. Terlihat sang empunya kamar tengah terdiam dengan wajah kagetnya, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu. _'Apakah kau bahagia dengan Bummie, Wonnie? Syukurlah jika kau bahagia.' _Batinnya dengan senyum miris yang tercetak dibibir tipisnya. Sontak Yesung yang berada dibelakangnya segera mendorong punggung sang hyung, mengajaknya pergi kemanapun asal tak melihat pemandangan yang terlihat menyakitkan untuk Leeteuk.

'Wonnie. Tak kusangka kau seperti ini. Kau berbahagia, sementara Leeteuk hyung terpuruk dengan kesedihannya.' Batin Yesung dengan amarah yang menguasai tubuhnya.

**TES**

"Gomawo Sungie." Bisik Leeteuk dengan air mata yang mulai menganak dipipinya.

"Uljima hyungie. Uljima."

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

**TENG..TENG..TENG**

Terdengar suara bising dari arah dapur, suara panci yang dipukul-pukul oleh koki kesayangan mereka, Ryeowook. "Hyungdeul! Kyu! Mochi! Makanan siap!" Teriaknya. Sontak saja seluruh member berkumpul diruang makan, tanpa terkecuali Leeteuk dan Yesung.

"Kalian memasak apa Minnie? Wookie?" Tanya Hangeng saat melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook datang membawa panci ditangan mereka. Pasangan aegyo itu meletakan panci yang mereka bawa dan segera menghidangkannya, "Taraaa! Japchae special untuk menyambut kedatangan Bummie, Mimi dan Mochi." Seru Sungmin.

"Uwaa! Japchae!" Eunhyuk menatap masakan MinWook dengan tatapan lapar. Tangan kurusnya dengan sigap mengambil sendok yang tersedia disebelah panci, namun Heechul dengan cepat menepisnya. "Yak! Chullie hyung!" Protes namja bergummy smile tersebut.

"Sopanlah Monkey! Biarkan yang tertua dulu mengambil makanan." Balas Heechul galak.

"Chullie hyung benar Hyukkie, biarkan Leeteuk hyung yang mengambil makanan duluan." Timpal Sungmin dan diamini oleh semua member.

Donghae yang kebetulan berada disebelah kiri Leeteuk mengalihkan tatapannya kepada hyung tertuanya. "Teukie hyung? Ada apa?" Tanyanya saat melihat namja cantik keibuan itu termenung dengan tatapan kosong. Sontak sang empunya nama menoleh. Dan bukan hanya sang empunya nama yang menoleh, kini semua member kompak menoleh kearah sang hyung tertua yang masih saja nampak awet muda dan cantik itu.

"Ne! Gege kenapa? Sepertinya Lite ge sedang ada masalah." Timpal si magnae Henry yang berada disebelah Donghae. Juga tepat berada didepan namja yang telah membuatnya seperti ini, Choi Siwon.

Namja cantik itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Aniya. Nan gwaenchana, Hae, Mochi. Kalian tak perlu khawatir." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum lembut khas-nya, menampilkan sebuah lesung pipi yang begitu manis dipipinya.

"Kami tidak percaya hyung!" Seru Shindong, namja lucu berjuluk teddy bear itu memincingkan matanya saat tak sengaja bertatapan dengan kedua mata jernih milik Leeteuk. "Matamu mengatakan ada yang salah dalam dirimu, hyung."

"E-Eh? Aniya dongsaengdeul. Hyung baik, sungguh."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa hyung berlari kedalam kamar dengan air mata mengalir?" Suara Kyuhyun mengejutkan seluruh member lain yang ada disana, termasuk Leeteuk dan Yesung. "Saat aku masuk, aku melihat hyung berlari kedalam kamar. Tak sengaja hyung menabrak Yesung hyungie. Dan saat itulah aku melihat pipi hyung berlinangan air mata." Jelasnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kyunnie ja-"

"Aku- Ah ani! Kami meminta penjelasan darimu Teukie hyung, juga kau hyungie." Potong sang evil magnae saat kekasihnya, Yesung akan membuka suara. Terlihat Yesung sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan mencuri-curi pandang kearah Leeteuk yang terpaku mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun-ah itu benar hyung?" Tanya sosok tampan yang merupakan sumber kesedihannya. Leeteuk yang mendengar suara berat itu hanya tertunduk, merasakan kembali hatinya terkoyak saat mengingat kedekatan Siwon dengan Kibum beberapa saat lalu. "Apa kata-kataku yang membuatmu bersedih hyung? Apa kata-kataku itu salah?" Tanyanya lagi, kini dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"A-Aniya Won-Wonnie.. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Jawab Leeteuk lirih, namun masih dapat didengar semua member karena kebetulan suasana tengah sepi sekarang.

"Lalu?" Kembali suara berat itu menyahut.

"Sudahlah Siwon-ah. Sebaiknya kita habiskan makanan dulu, lalu setelah itu baru kita membahasnya lagi." Ucap Kangin bijak.

"Kau benar, Youngwoon-ah." Timpal Heechul yang sebenarnya tidak tahan melihat namja yang lebih tua darinya sembilan hari itu terpojokan.

Siwon menghela nafas, "Baiklah."

Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk memakan makanan yang tersaji didepan mereka dalam diam. Rasa makanan yang sebenarnya begitu lezat kini terasa begitu hambar di indra perasa mereka. Tentu alasannya karena leader mereka yang tengah murung itu. Mana mungkin mereka dapat menikmati makanan jika hyung tertua mereka sedang dalam masalah?

"Kyunnie.." Suara Yesung terdengar lirih ditengah kegiatan makan malam mereka itu. Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya yang memang duduk tepat disebelahnya itu tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang mata kelam yang sedikit redup. Jujur saja Kyuhyun benci itu. Ia sangat membenci jika hyung yang amat dicintainya itu bersedih. Kehilangan binar sinar matanya, juga kehilangan senyuman manis yang selalu tercipta dibibir merah itu. Seperti ketika kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, ya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Ani.. Tidak jadi."

.

.

"Bisa kita bahas masalah itu sekarang?" Tanya Siwon yang sedikit kesal karena merasa beberapa member sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu. Ya, Ia tahu bahwa Kangin dan Heechul sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu agar Leeteuk tidak terlalu terpojokan seperti tadi.

"Yah Shiyuan, bisa kau sabar sebentar? Kita semua baru saja menyelesaikan makan." Sahut Zhoumi. Oh hebat, sekarang Zhoumi ikut mengulur waktu seperti Kangin dan Heechul, pikir Siwon kesal.

Seluruh member terdiam, sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Begitupula sang objek yang dimintai penjelasan, namja malaikat itu kini terduduk diatas sofa sembari meremas ujung pakaian yang dikenakannya. Wajah cantik menawannya kini terlihat gelisah, keringat dingin mengalir tanpa henti, menuruni lekukan wajah cantiknya yang begitu rupawan tanpa cela.

"Bagaimana hyung? Kau siap bercerita sekarang?" Tanya namja bermarga Cho yang kini tengah duduk tepat didepannya.

Wajah malaikat itu memucat, kedua matanya melebar dengan hebat. "A-Aku.." Digigitnya bibir tipis merona miliknya yang begitu menggoda dan seksi itu, tak peduli jika luka yang beberapa saat lalu dibuatnya kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ya?"

"A-Aku.."

"Kami menunggu hyung."

Ucapan Kyuhyun itu benar-benar membuat sel-sel otak Leeteuk tak berfungsi. Rasa takut menyelimuti hatinya, hingga membuat otaknya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Bahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang berpijak dilantai terlihat bergetar hebat.

'_**Akui saja hyung, jangan berbohong pada dirimu.'**_

Suara Yesung kembali berdengung ditelinganya, membuat namja cantik itu sontak memegangi kepalanya. Kedua mata indahnya berkaca-kaca, siap melelehkan banyak kristal cantik yang begitu bening namun menyayat hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Teukie hyung!" Suara Kibum terdengar panik begitu Ia melihat hyung kesayangannya tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya.

"Kami masih menunggu jawabanmu hyung."

Namja cantik dengan killer smile itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Siwon hyung! Berhenti! Teukie hyung seperti ini dan kau masih saja terus menekannya?" Bentaknya pada Siwon dengan amarah yang menyelimutinya. Dengan cekatan Ia membopong tubuh hyungnya itu, masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa putih yang terlihat begitu anggun dan menenangkan.

Siwon, bahkan seluruh member terdiam ditempat mereka. Tak ada satupun yang bergerak. Mereka masih terkejut mendengar bentakan salah satu magnae mereka, yang biasanya selalu diam dan menurut itu.

**BRUK**

Suara benda terjatuh mengintrupsi pendengaran seluruh member –minus Leeteuk dan Kibum-, dilihatnya sosok Siwon jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan kedua mata yang menatap kosong.

"Wonnie hyung?" Panggil Ryeowook dengan nada lirih.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku menyakiti Teukie hyung, lagi?" Gumamnya dengan suara parau. Member lain hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggumamkan kata penyemangat untuk Siwon.

...

-*...*...*...*-

...

Kibum membaringkan tubuh ramping Leeteuk keatas kasur, menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. Saat Ia akan beranjak dari sana, tangan Leeteuk menahannya. "Ada apa hyung?" Tanya namja cantik pemilik killer smile itu. Jemari lentik Leeteuk bergerak, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kibum. Sang empunya tangan tersenyum, kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping tubuh ramping ideal hyungnya itu.

"Gomawo Bummie." Ujar Leeteuk dengan suara lirih, nyaris tak terdengar malah. Kibum saja tak dapat mendengarnya, namun Ia dapat mengerti melalui pergerakan bibir tipis semerah delima yang tampak begitu menggoda itu.

"Bukan masalah bagiku hyung. Melihatmu tersenyum adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku." Balas Kibum dengan senyum andalannya, senyuman maut yang entah kenapa bisa merubah gurat cantik diwajah pangeran es itu, merubahnya menjadi gurat tampan yang begitu mempesona layaknya pangeran-pangeran di negeri dongeng. Leeteuk pun mengakui itu.

"Gomawo Bummie, hyung sangat berterimakasih untukmu. Nae dongsaeng." Senyuman maut itu luntur, tergantikan oleh senyum miris yang entah kenapa dapat tercipta di bibir kissable miliknya.

"Ne hyungie."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, namun kedua matanya memancarkan senyum tulus yang membuat Kibum mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga. "Teruslah tersenyum hyung, aku sangat senang melihat senyum dibibirmu itu." Ujar Kibum seraya mengulurkan tangannya, membelai surai kecokelatan Leeteuk penuh kasih sayang.

Binar yang berasal dari manik itu perlahan-lahan meredup, tidak lagi memancarkan keindahannya dengan utuh. _'Apakah bisa aku merebut kebahagiaan Kibummie yang begitu baik padaku? Oh Tuhanku.'_ Leeteuk menjerit keras. Meskipun hanya didalam batinnya namun tak dapat dipungkiri, wajah cantiknya kembali berubah sendu.

"Hyung?" Kim Kibum kembali menyuarakan suaranya saat melihat hyungnya kembali bersedih.

"Ne Kibummie, gomawo. Hyung akan berusaha selalu tersenyum.."

'_..Untuk menutupi luka-luka yang menganga dihati hyung.'_ Batin Leeteuk melanjutkan.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Chapter 2.. Chapter 2.. Kyaa mianhae baru bisa publish sekarang, kemarin-kemarin Myn sibuk sama sekolah, eskul dan les. Dan kebetulan sekarang libur, nah Myn publish deh \(^0^)/ Gimana hasilnya chingu? Makin amburadul? Entah kenapa Myn ngerasa fanfic ini kaya opera sabun gopean (?), mohon dimaklum ya, Myn lagi galau karena bang Yeye mau wamil *hiks *sroot.

.

Oh iya. Untuk chapter depan ada beberapa pilihan yang bisa chingu pilih :

Siwon mulai beralih perasaan pada Leeteuk. Tapi Kibum sudah mengetahui perasaan Siwon dan mulai membalas perasaan Siwon.

Siwon masih mencintai Kibum. Kibum mencintai Leeteuk. Leeteuk mencintai Siwon.

Kibum sudah memiliki namjachingu. Dan Leeteuk mengetahuinya, sehingga berusaha merebut Siwon.

.

Dan ini dia reply atas reviwers yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mereview :

Arundi : Omooo, mianhae chingu. Myn engga tau *sembah sujud*. Tapi Myn bakal berusaha bikin epep ini ga terlalu berunsur PHP nya. Thanks for review, keep reading chingu~

FiiAngelself : Aaa~ chingu *kiss chingu* Jinja? Fic nya bagus? Aigo, gomawo pujiannya chingu *hug* Mian baru bisa update sekarang. Gimana? Siwon udah cukup menderita? Kalau kurang Myn bikin lebih menderita chapter depan. Hihi~ Thanks for review, keep reading ne?

TeukTeukTeukie : Ini udah lanjut chingu~ Huee, Myn terharu liat reviewnya chingu. *hiks. Thanks for review, keep reading ne?

Grey Orul : Ini udah update ko chingu. XD Thanks for review, keep reading ne?

Angelika Park : Ah chingu *hug again* Mian baru bisa update sekarang, mian juga udah bikin chingu nunggu, Myn ga bermaksud *hiks. Mmm.. Facebook? Add aja chingu : **Myn Clouds**. Thanks for reviews, hiks hiks Myn terharu banget karena chingu udah mau nunggu. Keep reading ne? XD

AlwaysKyuSung : Hai juga chingu. *hug* Gimana? Udah banyak belum KyuSung moment nya? Dan udah menderita belum Siwon ahjussi nya? Hehe.. Thanks for review, keep reading ne?

.

Sekian cuap-cuap gajelas ini Myn akhiri, akhir kata **KEEP READING AND REVIEW** ne? Jalja, see you next chapter *chu~


	3. What Are You Saying?

Say I Love You

.

.

Chapter 3 – What Are You Saying?

.

Pairing : Leeteuk (Super Junior), Siwon (Super Junior)

..

Rated : K+

...

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort *Gayakin*

...

Disclaimer : Leeteuk sama Siwon itu punya ELF. Tapi cerita ini punya Myn looh!

...

Summary : Cinta, itu indah. Benar? Namun cinta tak akan lagi indah jika salah satunya tak merasakan cintanya. . "Ne hyung. Aku mencintai Kibum." Atau jika salah satunya tidak menyadari cintanya. "Aku mencintainya?" Namun siapa yang tau, seiring berjalannya waktu mereka akan menemukan kembali keindahan dari sebuah kata yang bernama cinta. /BL! Typo(s)! OOC!/ WONTEUK STORIES/

...

Warning : YAOI, TYPOS, GEJE, ANEH, Bikin muntah, Cerita nggak pas ama judulnya, Ide Pasaran, dan warning–warning lainnya (?).

...

Note : Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk chingu tercinta **FiiAngelself **yang udah berganti pen name menjadi **Angelika Park**. Dan juga chingu tercinta **TM**, mian chapter 1 ngga disebutin.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

**SAY I LOVE YOU**

.

.

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Hyung?"_

"_Ne Kibummie, gomawo. Hyung akan berusaha selalu tersenyum.."_

'_..Untuk menutupi luka-luka yang menganga dihati hyung.'_

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

"_**Teukie hyung seperti ini dan kau masih saja terus menekannya?"**_

"_**Teukie hyung seperti ini dan kau masih saja terus menekannya?"**_

"Argh!" Siwon menggeram keras, membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada disekitarnya serempak menoleh kearahnya. Tanpa memedulikan sekitar, namja tampan itu kembali termenung. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. "Aku memang jahat, ya aku memang jahat." Lirihnya begitu ucapan Kibum kembali berputar diotaknya, dan itu sontak membuatnya kembali frustasi, Ia merasa menjadi orang terjahat yang pernah ada didunia.

Ia mengubur wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja, sosok hyung cantiknya terus saja menghantui pikirannya. "Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Gumamnya sembari menghela nafasnya lesu. Wajah cantik Leeteuk yang dinodai oleh banyak air mata kembali terbayang, sungguh saat itu juga Siwon ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Leeteuk menangis seperti itu.

Namja tampan bermarga Choi itu menegakan tubuhnya, mengusap kasar wajah tampannya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bulir keringat. Pandangannya menatap kosong meja didepannya yang hanya terdapat sebuah tas dan ponsel diatasnya, tas milik managernya dan ponsel berbentuk persegi panjang miliknya.

Tunggu dulu, ponsel miliknya?

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil benda canggih berwarna hitam itu. Buru-buru Ia mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponsel miliknya itu, mengetikan sebuah nama yang sudah amat sangat dihapalnya.

**Teukie Hyung**

Namja tampan itu hampir saja menyentuh tombol call jika saja otaknya tidak memproses sebuah kalimat. "Apakah Teukie hyung masih ingin berbicara denganku?"

Memang setelah kejadian yang berlangsung kemarin malam, Leeteuk terlihat sedikit menghindarinya. Saat pagi hari, biasanya hyungnya itu akan membangunkannya dengan nada lembut disertai oleh guncangan halus dari lengan rampingnya. Namun pagi ini Ia tidak mendapati suara lembut yang merdu ditelinganya, melainkan suara bentakan dari Heechul. Dan saat mereka sarapan pada pagi hari, tak biasanya namja cantik itu memakan sarapannya begitu cepat dan segera meninggalkan meja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Dan yang makin menguatkan hipotesa Siwon adalah begitu mereka kebetulan berada pada satu mobil yang sama, Leeteuk tak sedikitpun berbicara padanya. Jangankan berbicara, menoleh saja tidak.

"Bagaimana ini?" Gumamnya dengan nada yang terdengar amat frustasi. Membuat orang-orang yang kebanyakan adalah kru kembali meliriknya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa Siwonnie?" Tanya manager pada Siwon yang terlihat begitu berantakan dengan wajah kusutnya. "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Namja tampan itu hanya mengangguk lesu, membuat sang manager sedikit mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tak biasanya Siwon tak membalas perkataannya, hanya menggunakan gesture tubuh yang terbilang singkat.

"Tumben sekali, masalah apa eoh?"

"Leeteuk hyung.."

Manager menaikan sebelah alisnya. Siwon memiliki masalah dengan adik asuhnya yang terkenal dengan julukan malaikat itu? "Maksudmu?"

"Leeteuk hyung marah padaku, hyung."

"Mwoya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Siwon meringis mendengar sang manager menyeburnya dengan ucapan yang terdengar lantang, "Masalah sepele hyung."

"Hyung tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa Teukie marah padamu? Teukie itu adalah leader yang bijaksana, mana mungkin Ia marah padamu karena masalah sepele."

Dalam hati namja tampan bermarga Choi itu mengangguk menyetujui ucapan managernya, _'Benar juga, Teukie hyung adalah leader bijaksana._' Batinnya. _'Tapi Teukie hyung kemarin begitu berbeda dengan Teukie hyung yang biasanya.' _

Melihat adik asuhnya yang malah terdiam tanpa ekspresi manager pun merasa kasihan. "Sebaiknya kau telepon saja Teukie. Semarah apapun, Ia tak pernah mengabaikan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya." Sarannya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan sosok Choi Siwon yang termenung.

"Baiklah." Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya yang semula Ia abaikan, mengetuk-ngetukan layarnya beberapa kali. Setelah terdengar bunyi sambungan, namja Choi itu segera menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kanannya.

"Yoboseo?"

"Teukie hyung! Ah, ehem ini aku hyung." Siwon sedikit berdehem, berusaha menutupi suaranya yang terdengar antusias.

"Ah ne Siwon-ah. Ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk dari seberang sana.

Siwon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya, seperti teknik ibu-ibu yang tengah melahirkan. "Hyung sedang apa? Dan berada dimana?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat sekeren mungkin.

Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana. "Hyung sedang menunggu giliran. Dan berada diruang tunggu, tentu saja. Ada apa memangnya?"

"A-Ah? E-Eumhh.. Ani hyung, tidak apa-apa. E-Eung.."

"Kau sudah makan siang Siwon-ah?" Kembali namja cantik diseberang sana bertanya, dengan nada lembut khas keibuan yang sangat Siwon rindukan.

"Belum hyung. Hyung sudah?"

"Belum."

Sebuah bohlam (?) menyala diatas kepalanya, "Hyung! Kau berada dimana sekarang? Biar kujemput, sekalian kita makan bersama, bagaimana?"

"Mwo?" Namja cantik diseberang sana terheran. "Hyung ada di gedung siaran. Dan Siwonnie, sebaiknya kau tak perlu kemari. Hyung takut jadwalmu terganggu."

Senyuman manis tercipta diwajah tampan Siwon. "Tak usah dipikirkan hyung, aku jemput ne?"

"Tapi-"

**TUUT..TUUT..**

Siwon memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana jeansnya, senyum tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya. "Yes!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya, membuat gesture seakan-akan tengah meninju udara. "Teukie hyung sudah tak marah padaku." Gumamnya girang, kedua kakinya melangkah bergantian menuju pintu keluar.

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

"Jadi yang menyembunyikan semua kaset yadong milk Eunhyuk adalah kau? Hahaha.. Aigo, hyung tak menyangka kau yang melakukannya Wonnie." Leeteuk tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pengakuan dongsaengnya. Sungguh Ia tak menyangka kalau dongsaengnya yang terkesan alim itu akan melakukan perbuatan jahil yang biasa dilakukan oleh evil magnae mereka itu.

Mendengar tawa yang terkesan heboh itu, seluruh pengunjung serempak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara yang malah tidak menyadari kalau mereka adalah objek yang ditatap oleh seluruh pengunjung. Memang kini mereka berdua tengah berada didalam sebuah restaurant, bukan restaurant mahal memang, namun cukuplah untuk mengisi perut kedua member hallyu star Super Junior ini.

Dengan semangat Siwon mengangguk, "Aku hebat kan hyung? Hehehe.."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, "Ya ya ya, kau hebat Wonnie. Dan kau tau, akibat kehebatanmu itu Kyunnie adalah sasaran kemarahan Hyukkie saat itu." Ujarnya dengan tawa yang masih belum terhenti.

"Apa itu bisa disebut marah hyung? Monyet itu hanya berteriak-teriak seraya menendang kaki meja." Lagi Leeteuk tertawa, ucapan Siwon ada benarnya juga. Eunhyuk melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan berteriak dan menendang-nendang benda, dan setelah itu akan meringis kesakitan.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar Wonnie."

Tanpa Leeteuk ketahui, Siwon diam-diam tersenyum. Ia lega karena leader cantiknya itu sudah bisa tertawa lagi, sudah tidak menangis dan menampakan wajah sendunya itu. Sungguh Ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah membuat hyung kesayangannya itu kembali mengulas senyum. Tangisan dan wajah sendu hyungnya adalah sebuah pukulan untuknya, dan Ia yakin seluruh member Super Junior pun mengakui hal itu.

"Uuh hyung, aku gemas padamu." Namja tampan itu mengacak rambut kecokelatan Leeteuk, membuat sang empunya terdiam dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Ya Wonnie, gemas sih boleh saja. Tapi jangan sampai mengacak rambutku juga." Gerutu namja berlesung pipi itu, bibir tipisnya Ia majukan menambah aksen imut yang tergambar diwajah cantiknya itu.

Bukannya menghentikan aksinya itu, Siwon malah semakin gencar mengacak surai cokelat itu. "Kau mirip seperti bebek hyung, mirip sekali."

"Biar." Namja cantik itu melipat tangannya kesal. "Bebek itu lucu, lebih lucu dibanding kuda."

"Tapi kuda itu kuat hyung."

Leeteuk mengembungkan pipinya yang sedikit berisi itu, membuatnya tampak terlihat lebih kembung dan chubby, imut sekali. "Bebek juga kuat, dia bisa mematuk(?) kuda."

"Tapi bebek tidak bisa berlari secepat kuda." Balas Siwon dengan senyum jahil yang tercetak dibibirnya, sungguh asik menggoda leader imutnya ini.

"Bebek memang tidak bisa berlari, tapi bisa berenang."

"Kuda boleh tidak bisa berenang. Tapi postur tubuhnya yang tegak dan tinggi itu membuatnya terlihat sempurna, benar kan hyung?"

Lagi, Leeteuk merubah posisi lengannya. Ia berkacak pinggang masih dengan pipi yang dikembungkan. "Bebek juga bisa lebih tinggi dibanding kuda."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Dengan jenaka namja tampan bermarga Choi itu menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Eumm.. Eng.." Terlihat berpikir, Leeteuk memutar maniknya untuk menemukan jawaban yang pas. Oh ayolah, bebek mana yang tingginya bisa menyaingi kuda? Memang mereka tinggal dizaman sihir mana eoh?

"Ah! Naikan saja bebeknya ke puncak namsan tower."

"Hahaha.. Kau itu ada-ada saja hyung." Kembali tangan Siwon bergerak jahil, kini sasarannya adalah hidung bangir Leeteuk. Ia mencubitnya sedikit keras, membuat sang empunya sontak berteriak kesakitan. "Nah kajja!"

Leeteuk yang semula tengah cemberut sembari mengusap hidungnya pun langsung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan heran, "Eoddiga?"

"Kita jalan-jalan sebentar hyung. Kajja, ppaliwa hyung!"

"Eoh? Yak Choi Siwon! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Dengan terburu-buru Leeteuk berlari menyusul Siwon yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari restaurant. Ia melihat Siwon yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada mobil hitamnya yang mengkilat, benar-benar terlihat mempesona, apalagi ditambah efek angin yang membuat surai hitamnya bergoyang seiring irama hembusan angin yang melambai.

"Ah hyung! Akhirnya kau keluar juga, ka-"

**Drrt..Drrt..**

Sebuah suara ponsel mengintrupsi pendengaran mereka, Siwon yang merasa getaran halus dicelananya pun segera merogoh saku jeansnya. Ponsel dengan merk ternama itu terlihat berkedip-kedip, memang benar suara itu berasal dari ponsel si tampan face of group Super Junior itu.

"Yoboseo?.. Ah ne Kibummie!"

**DEG**

'_Kibummie? Jadi Siwonnie dan Kibummie sudah berhubungan?'_ Leeteuk tersentak, Ia merasakan hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik. Kedua matanya memanas, bibir tipis merona itu memucat, bergetar seiring dengan kristal bening yang berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya itu.

"_**Kau harus bahagia hyung."**_

Suara Yesung kembali terngiang dikepalanya, membuat kepalanya sontak berdenyut sakit.

'_Tuhan kumohon, semoga itu tidak benar. Jika itu benar bunuh saja aku Tuhan, aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit saat mengetahui mereka berhubungan.'_ Batin Leeteuk dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai dipipinya, tangannya terulur mencengkram erat jaket bagian depan yang dikenakannya. Sungguh Ia tidak kuat merasakan rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya itu, terasa menyakitkan dan menusuk.

"Ne Bummie, hyung sudah makan. Kau sendiri sudah makan?"

'_Bolehkan aku berharap memilikinya, Tuhan? Memiliki seorang Choi Siwon. Sekali saja Tuhan, aku ingin egois sekali saja._' Leeteuk memejamkan kedua matanya erat, menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tak terdengar oleh Siwon yang tengah asik bercengkraman dengan Kibum disana.

"Ah? Leeteuk hyung? Ne Leeteuk hyung ada disini bersamaku... Ah tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir Kibummie... Ne aku akan menjaganya, percayalah."

**DEG**

'_Kibummie? Mengkhawatirkanku? Oh Tuhan...'_ Leeteuk merasakan tubuhnya melemas, pandangannya mengabur karena lagi-lagi air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Sungguh Ia merasa menjadi orang paling jahat didunia ini. Berharap merebut kebahagiaan seseorang yang sangat baik padanya, dan orang itu adalah dongsaengnya sendiri. _'Mianhae Kibummie. Hyung akan melepaskan Siwonnie untukmu, asal kau bahagia.' _

"Nde akan kusampaikan, ne." Siwon memasukan kembali ponsel berlayar sentuh itu kedalam saku celananya.

"Hehe mian hyung- Eh, hyung gwaenchanayo?" Ia terkejut mendapati Leeteuk tengah menundukan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya sedikit tertutupi oleh surainya yang memang sedikit panjang.

"G-Gwaenchana Wonnie, h-hyung ha-hanya sedikit..m-merasa pusing saja." Jawab Leeteuk tanpa sedikitpun menunjukan wajahnya yang sudah dipastikan telah memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Siwon menghela nafasnya, Ia sangat yakin hyungnya ini kembali menangis, ya Ia sangat yakin. Namja tampan itu berani bersumpah mendengar suara isakan yang berasal dari bibir tipis milik namja cantik bersurai kecokelatan itu. _'Apa aku kembali membuatmu terluka hyung?'_

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

"Hyung, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Kembali pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Siwon, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya namja tampan itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Leeteuk mengangguk lemah, ditangannya terlihat sebuah botol berisi air mineral yang baru diminumnya seteguk. Padahal Siwon membelikan air mineral untuknya setengah jam lalu, tapi ternyata kerongkongannya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Begitupula dengan hatinya, pikirannya sudah menyuruh untuk merelakan sosok tampan didepannya itu, tapi mengapa hatinya masih tetap saja tidak rela?

Siwon menghela nafasnya, oh ayolah bahkan nafasnya saja terasa tercekat seperti ini saat melihat Leeteuk benar-benar rapuh itu. "Hyung jangan begini jebal. Kau tau, Kibummie menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, jika hyung tetap seperti ini Kibummie akan marah padaku hyung."

Leader cantik Super Junior itu menoleh kearah sang dongsaeng yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Ia mengukir sebuah senyuman dibibir tipisnya yang terlihat memucat itu, "Hyung baik-baik saja Siwonnie, Kibummie tidak akan marah padamu." Dengar? Selalu saja leader kesayangan Siwon ini mengelak dengan kata andalannya, baik-baik saja apa. Tapi bisa dilihat dari kondisinya, Ia jauh sekali dari kata baik-baik saja. Lihat saja wajah cantik jelita itu, yang biasanya terlihat cerah dan dihiasi oleh rona kemerahan kini terlihat pucat. Lalu kedua maniknya yang selalu berbinar indah itu kini terlihat kosong, seakan kehilangan pancaran sinar dan binarnya.

"Kibummie tidak akan percaya kalau keadaanmu seperti ini hyung."

"Lalu hyung harus bagaimana?" Berpura-pura ceria, Leeteuk menunjukan wajah innocentnya. "Apa hyung harus tertawa seperti ini? Hahaha.." Dan Ia pun tertawa, meskipun terdengar hambar.

Namja tampan dengan marga Choi yang disandangnya itu memejamkan kedua matanya, mendengar tawa hyungnya yang terkesan dipaksakan itu membuat paru-parunya sesak, seakan-akan tidak ada oksigen yang masuk kedalam. "Hyung cukup, jangan tertawa seperti itu jebal." Sahutnya refleks, bahkan tanpa sadar Ia sedikit membentak hyung kesayangannya yang sekarang nampak terdiam dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

**GREP**

Leeteuk terkejut, Ia tak menyangka dongsaengnya itu akan membentaknya dengan nada setinggi itu. Dan keterkejutannya tak sampai disitu saja, Ia hampir saja mendapat serangan jantung saat Siwon menarik tubuhnya. Merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat yang terasa tulus, sungguh Ia menyukai ini.

"Mianhae hyung, mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya tak ingin mendengar suara tawamu yang penuh dengan paksaan. Itu membuatku sakit hyung, sakit sekali." Bisik Siwon sembari mengusap pelan surai kecokelatan Leeteuk, sesekali Ia mengecup pelan ubun-ubun namja cantik itu penuh perasaan sayang.

"W-Wonnie.."

Hmm.. Mesra sekali bukan? Terlihat persis seperti pasangan yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Dimana si tampan tengah mendekap erat tubuh ramping si cantik yang menenggelamkan wajahnya didadanya yang bidang.

'_Tuhan, apakah boleh aku merasa senang?_' Batin Leeteuk yang sepertinya tengah dalam kebimbangan. Satu sisi Ia ingin sekali mengarahkan lengannya untuk balas memeluk Siwon. Namun disisi lain, Ia ingin sekali menghempaskan tubuh kekar pujaan hatinya ini, melepaskan pelukan mereka sebelum Ia kembali berharap.

Namun-

"Peluk aku hyung, aku mohon."

**DEG**

Kedua manik indah itu membulat hebat begitu telinganya mendengar sederet kalimat yang terdengar sederhana namun memiliki banyak makna itu.

"Siwonnie h-hyung pi-"

"Hyung! Jebal."

Akhirnya tangan ramping itu terulur kearah punggung tegap sang dongsaeng, mendekapnya tak kalah erat. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantung dongsaengnya yang terasa tak beraturan, terlalu cepat. Apakah sosok Choi Siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

Namja cantik dengan nama lengkap Park Jungsoo itu menggeleng pelan. Kedua maniknya terpejam perlahan, Ia memilih menikmati sensasi yang hinggap ditubuhnya sekarang. Perasaan bahagia tak terhingga bercampur dengan perasaan geli yang seakan menggelitik perutnya, benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Belum lagi degup jantung Siwon yang terasa saling bersahutan dengan degup jantungnya, menambah kebahagiaan yang Ia rasakan ini.

"Kau merasakannya hyung?" Leeteuk membuka kedua matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali hingga membuatnya tampak imut. "Degup jantungku."

**DEG**

"Terasa begitu cepat kan? Entah mengapa aku sering merasakannya, saat bersamamu."

**DEG**

"Mungkin terdengar aneh, namun aku berusaha jujur hyung. Sudah beberapa tahun kebelakang ini aku merasakannya, dan aku mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak merasakannya. Namun degup jantung ini malah bertambah cepat, bahkan terkadang aku selalu merasa sedang jatuh cinta. Haha."

**DEG**

"Hyung. Aku merasakan degup jantungmu juga terasa begitu cepat. Apa mungkin kita berjodoh ne?"

Kedua mata indah nan menyejukan itu membulat, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dongsaeng tampannya itu akan mengungkapkan kalimat yang benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Tidak lama kemudian, Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh ramping sang hyung cantik yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Bibir joker Siwon tertarik dikedua sudutnya, menghasilkan senyuman dan sepasang dimple tampan yang membuat wajahnya tampak semakin menawan. "Jangan dipikirkan hyung."

"Eh?" Namja cantik itu tersadar, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian beralih menatap wajah tampan Siwon. "Ne Wonnie." Ia pun ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan sebuah lesung dipipinya yang begitu manis dan cantik. Benar-benar serasi dengan manik indah yang terlihat berbinar itu.

Melihat wajah cantik Leeteuk, Siwon merasakan kedua belah pipinya memanas. _'Ish, aku seperti remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta saja_.' Batinnya seraya meringis pelan. Namun memang tak dapat dipungkiri, wajah hyungnya itu memang benar-benar terlihat cantik dan menawan, bak putri-putri di negeri dongeng yang banyak dipuja-puja banyak pria.

"A-Ah kajja kita pergi hyung, aku ingin segera pulang dan membersihkan tubuhku."

Leeteuk mengembungkan pipinya begitu melihat Siwon yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya, "Wonnie." Panggilnya dengan nada yang terdengar.. err.. manja?

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, kedua matanya terlihat membesar serasi dengan bibirnya yang ternganga lebar. "Hyung aku tidak salah dengar kan? Kau memanggilku dengan nada manja?" Tanyanya yang hanya dibalas gelengan imut oleh Leeteuk. Oh ayolah, bahkan wajah itu terlihat makin manis dan imut saat menggeleng, begitu innocent dan polos.

"Aigo, Teukie hyungku sudah kembali rupanya. Nah apa yang hyung mau? Aku akan membelikannya." Nada senang terdengar begitu kentara disetiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipis si tampan Siwon itu. Leeteuk mulai berpikir, jemari telunjuknya Ia letakan dibibir bawahnya yang terlihat begitu manis saat tak sengaja Ia kerucutkan. "Ah! Aku mau ice cream!"

"Ice cream?"

"Yap!"

Namja tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Baiklah, hyung tunggu disini ne? Aku akan segera kembali."

"Jangan lama ne, Wonnie?" Siwon mengangguk, kemudian dengan gemas Ia mengacak surai kecokelatan Leeteuk.

"Ne hyung, hyung jangan kemana-mana ne?" Dengan patuh namja cantik itu mengangguk, Ia membenahi posisi duduknya sebentar kemudian tersenyum polos menatap Choi Siwon yang tengah terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang begitu menggemaskan. "Oohh, kyeoppta. Kau sungguh imut hyung."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Siwon pun mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauhi Leeteuk. Meninggalkan hyung cantik dengan cantik nan lembut seperti malaikat yang tengah duduk dengan begitu anggunnya.

"Ada-ada saja Teukie hyung itu." Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan, sepanjang perjalanan dilaluinya sembari mengingat-ingat tingkah polos nan menggemaskan hyungnya. "Tapi Teukie hyung benar-benar lucu, sepertinya Ia memang memanipulasi umurnya."

Langkah kaki Siwon terhenti didepan kedai, seorang namja paruh baya menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. "Selamat datang anak muda, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Ne ahjussi, aku pesan ice cream.." Namja tampan itu terdiam, rupanya Ia lupa menanyakan ice cream apa yang Leeteuk sukai. "..Ice cream strawberry saja ahjussi." Putusnya.

"Arra, tunggulah sebentar."

Siwon mengangguk seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, kemudian Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah bangku yang berajarak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kenapa aku memesan ice cream strawberry ya?" Gumamnya bingung. Ia kembali berpikir untuk beberapa saat. "Mungkin karena aroma tubuh Teukie hyung itu tercium seperti strawberry." Gumamnya lagi seraya terkekeh. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa hyungnya itu bisa memiliki aroma tubuh alami yang feminim, namun sepertinya aroma strawberry memang benar-benar cocok untuknya yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

...

-*...*...*...*-

...

"Hyung mianhae membuatmu menunggu lama.." Ucapan Siwon terhenti begitu Ia melihat sosok Leeteuk yang tengah terduduk sembari menundukan kepalanya, posisi duduknya masih tetap pada posisi awal saat Ia meninggalkannya, yang berbeda hanyalah posisi kepalanya. "Hyung?" Lengan kekarnya menyentuh bahu mungil hyungnya, alangkah terkejutnya begitu Ia melihat hyung cantiknya itu ternyata tertidur.

Benar-benar -_-

"Hyung.." Siwon mengurungkan niatnya yang semula akan membangunkan hyungnya itu, Ia tak tega membangunkan namja cantik yang kini tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai seperti malaikat. Namja Choi itu memilih meraih tubuh ramping itu, mengangkatnya dengan lengan yang menopang bagian punggung dan perpotongan lutut belakangnya. "Kau ringan sekali hyung." Lirih Siwon seraya melirik kecil wajah malaikat yang terbenam didadanya yang bidang.

.

.

**CKLEK**

Pintu dorm Super Junior terbuka, seluruh member yang tampaknya sudah kembali dari job mereka masing-masing sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu masuk. Dilihatnya sosok Choi Siwon tengah menutup pintu dorm dengan kaki panjangnya, kedua tangannya sibuk menggendong tubuh ramping nan langsing leader kesayangan mereka.

MWO?

"Teukie hyung!" Mereka berteriak kompak, membuat Siwon harus mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam agar tak mengganggu tidur hyung cantik mereka itu.

"Kalian ini, kalian bisa membangunkan Teukie hyung!" Ujar Siwon dengan suara yang terdengar geram meskipun lirih. "Hae, bukakan pintu kamar Teukie hyung. Aku akan menidurkan hyung disana." Donghae menurut, Ia beranjak dari duduknya, berlari kecil kearah pintu kamar sang leader yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu berwarna putih bersih itu, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan oleh member lain untuknya.

**GREP**

Tepat didepan pintu masuk, Donghae menahan tangan Siwon. Namja tampan nan manis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Siwon, berbisik dengan suara yang cukup lirih. "Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami, Choi Siwon." Kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Siwon yang menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Direbahkannya tubuh ramping ideal sang leader cantik keatas kasur yang lagi-lagi didominasi oleh warna putih, menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. "Good night hyung." Bisik namja tampan itu tepat disamping telinga Leeteuk. Membuat namja cantik itu sedikit melenguh karena merasa tidur cantiknya terganggu, namun beberapa saat kemudian Ia kembali tenang dengan wajah damainya.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, tingkah hyung malaikatnya itu memang benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Membuatnya tangannya tanpa sadar terulur mengusap wajah cantik Leeteuk, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya dengan perlahan. "Jalja hyung."

**CUP**

Dikecupnya kening sang hyung mesra. Entah ada dorongan darimana Ia berani melakukan itu, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang mengetahui itu. Namun pastinya Ia melakukannya tanpa paksaan, terlihat dari senyuman tampan yang terlukis diwajahnya seirama dengan dimple yang terbentuk diwajahnya, perfect!

"Ekhem!"

Namja tampan itu berbalik, menemukan seorang namja cantik sekaligus tampan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Ada apa, Bummie?"

Namja itu, Kim Kibum. "Ah Siwon hyung, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan. Tapi tidak disini." Jawabnya singkat, membuat sebelah alis tebal Siwon terangkat. Apa katanya? Ada yang ingin dibicarakan? Pikirnya heran.

"Arraseo, kajja kita kebalkon." Kibum mengangguk, Ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah santai namun terkesan terburu-buru. Itu membuat Siwon terheran, tak biasanya namja cantik berjuluk Killer Smile itu melangkah dengan begitu terburu-buru. Namun meskipun begitu, namja tampan dengan dimple menawan itu pun tetap melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah balkon.

.

.

"Ada apa Bummie?" Tanya Siwon dengan kening berkerut, Ia melihat sosok Kim Kibum tengah menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sungguh terlihat mempesona, apalagi saat surai hitamnya yang sudah memanjang itu bergoyang mengikuti irama angin, membuat Siwon terperangan dan terpesona sekarang.

Kibum berbalik, disenderkannya punggung tegapnya yang terbalut kaus hitam itu pada tembok. "Hyung kau tau.."

Kening Siwon kembali berkerut, kakinya melangkah membawanya untuk mendekati sosok dongsaengnya yang benar-benar terlihat anggun saat ini. "Hng?"

"Aku.."

"..Aku mencintai seseorang hyung."

**DEG**

"Mwo?" Kedua manik Siwon membesar, refleks Ia menatap horror wajah dongsaengnya yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi..err.. Manly dan tampan?

Namja tampan itu menggosok kedua matanya, kemudian kembali menatap wajah dongsaengnya, berharap wajah itu kembali terlihat cantik dan anggun. Namun Ia salah, wajah Kibum tetap terlihat tampan dan manly. Oh ayolah, kemana perginya sosok feminim killer smile ini?

"Ne aku jatuh cinta hyung." Bibir itu mengukir senyuman maut yang dapat melumpuhkan banyak orang, termasuk Siwon. Namun kini namja tampan dengan marga Choi itu tidak terlumpuhkan, otaknya terlalu sibuk memproses kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir cherry itu. "Aku jatuh cinta pada Teukie hyung."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Chapter 3 update, chapter 3 update /teriak pake toa/. Gimana chingu? Gimana? Aneh ya? /hiks/ Iya gatau kenapa Myn ngerasa alurnya jadi makin terkesan geje, dan ga ada sedih-sedihnya. Dimohon maklum ya, Myn bikinnya sambil ngapalin teks drama, jadi kesannya gimana gitu T_T. Buat semua chingudeul yang udah nunggu chapter 3 ini Myn minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, Myn kemarin-kemarin ini sibuk sama tugas drama dari sekolah.

.

Buat eonnie-ku **Angelika Park **yang selalu ngingetin buat update, beribu-ribu terimakasih Myn ucapkan untukmu eonnie /ceileh/. Buat yang udah review Myn juga mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih, apalagi buat yang udah ngevote. Meskipun hasilnya jadi kaya gini, jangan kapok-kapok riview ya.

.

Ini dia reply atas riview chingudeul sekalian :

Angelika Park : Hehe bang kuda itu terlalu polos eonnie /eh/ XD. Sesuai permintaan eonnie, saengi bikin chapter 3 dengan cinta segitiga antara Siwon, Kibum dan Leeteuk. Thanks for riview, keep reading eonnie /hug/

paradisaea Rubra : Mianhae chingu, Myn engga bikin sesuai permintaan chingu. Engga apa-apa kan? Mungkin nanti Myn bakal bikin Kibum oppa juga ngerasa sakit di chapter 4. Thanks for riviewnya, keep reading ne? /hug/

TeukTeukTeukie : Kyaa~ Chingu datang lagi /hug/ Chingu vote Leeteuk terksiksa ne? Mungkin dichapter ini belum bisa terkabul, mianhae XD. Dan mungkin chapter depan baru bisa terkabul, jika tidak ada halangan ya Leeteuk oppa? /toel Leeteuk oppa/ Thanks for riview, keep reading ne?

Arundi : Ohh XD mianhae Myn salah mengartikan chingu. Hehe, Myn berusaha biar Myn engga PHP ke chingu ko, chingu tenang aja /hug/. Soal Yesung itu, mari kita lihat dichapter depan. Gomawo udah vote chingu, thanks juga buat riviewnya. Keep reading ne?

Guest : Vote pilihan ke 2 ne chingu? Gomawo~ Thanks for riview, keep reading ne? /hug/

AngeLeeteuk : Vote pilihan kedua ne? Arraseo chingu, XD. Ne Leeteuk teraniaya itu punya rasa tersendiri /ditabok Teuk bulak balik/ Ah ne, thanks for riview, keep reading ne? /hug/

Wonnie : Ne Teukie, Bummie ayo perebutkan Siwon /mendadak cheers/ Thanks for riviewnya chingu, keep reading. Mianhae engga bisa publish sesuai keinginan chingu, /hug/

Cjisback : Ini udah dilanjut chingu, mianhae nunggu lama XD. Thanks for riview, keep reading ne? /hug/

Grey Orul : Ahh~ vote kedua ne? Wah chingu hebat, bisa tau kalo Bummie ada rasa sama Teukie XD. Thanks for riview, keep reading ne? /hug/

.

Ahh panjang juga ya? /lirik atas/ Daripada chingudeul malah pusing baca cuap-cuap aneh dan geje nih meningan Myn pamit. Akhir kata KEEP READING AND REVIEW ne? See ya, jaljayo, /tebar kiss/


End file.
